The Smugglers' Guild
The Smugglers' Guild is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean that was founded in the year 2013 on March 23. Public statement "Even the unruly are not above rule." Leis all around! You're reading our crew page! Odds are you're jobbing for us (but I won't hold it against you if you aren't), so hopefully you will get along just fine with some basics when your feet, hands, and pegs are on our decks: * Remember to team up! 2's and 3's in Swordfighting, anything but solo (preferably 3+) in Rumble! * No back-seat navigators, please. You may ask questions or even give a friendly tip, but don't tell us how to do our job. * Always stay at your station unless told otherwise by one of our officers or bosuns! * These are boats, not bazaars - don't sell your stuff on our pillages and adventures! * By all means, ask to gun. Don't expect to gun right away, though it's good to know. * No offering challenges or trades to other pirates and smugglers unless given permission! If you are sent a request to Swordfight, Rumble, or trade, tell the officer in charge or the bosun ASAP. * Please, no invading Poland. If you're unsure how to team up, by all means, ask us! It's critical to a successful voyage! If you're kind enough to support the honest crimes of the sea, please put all donations in the hold of the crew's flagship, the Xebec 'Pretty Plaice' (on Guava Island). Bosuns A bosun, in The Smugglers' Guild, is a smuggler and/or pirate who does not subscribe yet holds significant authority. Although The Smugglers' Guild cannot grant access to subscription features, bosuns are recognized and treated as officers within the Guild. They are responsible for helping other officers run pillages (when requested), serving as a voice for other pirates in the Guild who do not subscribe, and making key decisions along with other officers. There are 3 variants of bosun, all reflecting officer crew ranks: * Bosun Class III is the Officer equivalent with a maroon scroll * Bosun Class II is the Fleet Officer equivalent with a black scroll * Bosun Class I is the Senior Officer equivalent with a gold scroll Bosuns are given a scroll inscribed by the captain verifying their status as a bosun. It is not required to display the scroll. Aside from earning the trust and showing dedication towards the crew, bosuns are required to have a degree of understanding the duty stations available to them and have narrow or higher in the following puzzles: * Sailing or Rigging * Carpentry or Patching * Bilging * Gunning For Bosuns Class II and Class I... * Bold experience in at least one duty puzzle * Satisfied the requirements for Bosun Class III * Extended trust with the crew and competence Subscribing officers who stop subscribing will be reassigned as their respective bosun class. If the officer's subscription is renewed, then he/she will reclaim the position immediately. If a bosun subscribes, then he/she must go through officer training and gain the experience required to become officer in order to be, by game standards, assigned to their respective rank.